Silent Snowfall
by Cheerful Introvert
Summary: Malva is just a normal girl, though bullied. When taking a walk to clear her mind, she is suddenly ripped from her life as she is brutally murdered. As she awakes, she has no recollection of her past life, and nobody can see her. Suddenly overtaken with loneliness, she desperately searches for someone who will notice her. Rated M for mature themes.


Hey there! c: This is my first fanfiction. (On this account, anyway. ;-;) And just to let you know, I have NOT seen the movie yet, though I plan on doing so soon. I know most of the basics of it. Centers, powers, places, people, etc. If I get anything at all wrong, please do tell me. I hate having mistakes in my stories. :c

Enjoy!

I do not own anything except my characters. :)

Little flakes of snow fell from the sky, landing softly upon the ground. Soon, a blanket of the first snow covered the streets. The sun no longer shined, as it was blocked by the rolling gray clouds. As the crisp air blew, a small girl sneezed.

Though small, the girl wasn't a child at all. She happened to be seventeen, eighteen next April. April first, to be exact. She sniffled, but grinned despite. She had waited for this moment for weeks. Snow was her favourite thing in the entire world. With her sketchbook in hand, she marched off into the snow.

She plopped herself down into a cross legged position, not yelping a bit when her bum instantly froze. Neither complaining nor caring, she opened to a new page in her leather-bound book. She pulled a pencil from it's place behind her ear. Glancing around, her eyes stopped on a rather tranquil looking tree. Just as she was about to begin her stint, she heard the distinct laughing of girls. It was loud and unpleasant. She looked up to the sidewalk not to far from where she was placed.

It was a group of four. Each of them striding down her direction clumsily. One of them wore a pair of scanty shorts, even in the biting air. They were all clad in coats, though. She knew them. They went to her school. They were mildly renown there, but their names slipped her mind. They took part in the teasing and bullying of many other students who they deemed less than themselves, which was possibly two-thirds of the school, unfortunately.

Including her.

The moment she saw them, she knew it would cause trouble. And she was right. As they drew nearer, one of the girls sneered in her direction, whispering something to her friends. They looked upon her with disgust. The shivering girl in the snow simply grinned at them tauntingly, daring them to say something. The blonde of the girls snorted, rolling her eyes.

"What are you staring at?" She demanded, glaring. There was no reply.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, you awkward little shit!" She snapped, trying to gain the girl's attention. She simply started looking at the tree, as to memorize every single duvet and root. Tired of being ignored, the girl scooped up a big ball of snow, and lobbed it at her. It hit her square in the head. She still didn't look away from her point of focus, looking up from the paper to the tree every once in awhile. Unsatisfied, she formed another snowball, and threw it again, only harder. Still nothing.

One of the girls, the one in the skimpy shorts, piqued up, "Just go give her what for!"

And she took her advice. Marching through the snow, she halted right next to the small female, who still refused to look at her. Angry and fuming, the persistent damsel threw a kick at her. She slumped sideways, clutching onto her book. She kicked and she kicked, until there was a shout from the house. She jumped, startled. She spotted her prey's older brother, who was frantically looking outside at the scene. Shrieking, she ran away from the crime scene, her lackeys following her.

The little victim lay in the snow, unmoving. She was quickly aided to by her older brother, her guardian, and her best friend. His blonde hair was messy and billowed in the wind as he rolled her over. He brushed a few strands of mahogany hair away from her face, examining her busted lip and bruised face. A small trickle of blood flowed from a small cut in her forehead. He frowned, wiping it away. It smeared in the process.

"What am I going to do with you, little songbird?" He muttered, staring into her identical blue eyes. She looked back, sitting herself up. She hugged him affectionately. He pinched the tip of her nose and smiled at her. "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire..." He sang, a mischievous glint in his eyes. She quickly caught on, the corners of her mouth turning upwards.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose..." He pulled her up onto her feet, taking her hand in his.

"Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir!" He chirped, shaking snowflakes from his hair as he guided her back to the door. With her sketchbook clutched tightly in her free arm, she recited the next line.

"And folks dressed up as Eskimos!" She let out a light giggle, uncaring of the pain it caused to her ribs.

"Let's get you patched up, Malv." She nodded, looking away.

"Thank you." She found herself, mumbling. She'd said those two words together so many times. She wished that maybe she could be on the receiving end of them for once.

Did you like? Let me know with a review! It shows me how much you care. (Well, if you actually do. O-o;)

I kind of based this character off of myself. It isn't a self insert, though. Basically her situation, (Though I don't get beat up anymore! Yay!) I was bullied a lot, and I drew my feelings down on paper. I was diagnosed with Social Anxiety, and Selective Mutism.(I still do have it, but it's much easier to deal with.) So drawing and writing helps me express myself! :) Sorry if I'm boring you with my life story. ||OTL.

Review if you'd like, they are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
